pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Crow
Całkiem niedawno, gdzieś na początku maja, miałam adoptować dziecko. Nie był to zwykły Dom Dziecka, a raczej ośrodek dla dzieci z problemami psychicznymi. Brałam udział w pewnym "eksperymencie", polegającym na adopcji takiego dziecka i obserwacji jego zachowań. Wzięcie udziału było opłacalne - każdy kto wziął udział, dostawał 200 dolarów na miesiąc, aż do końca eksperymentów. Postanowiłam podzielić się z wami tym, co przeżyłam podczas ostatnich dni, aż do teraz. Zamieszczę tu również moje notatki. Dzień pierwszy, 02.05. Jako "króliczka doświadczalnego" dostałam dziesięcioletnią dziewczynkę o imieniu Ann. Nie wiem dokładnie na czym polega jej choroba. Często przesiada na dworze. Jest raczej spokojna i nie sprawia większych problemów, nie mówi też zbyt wiele. Od rana siedzi na gałęzi dębu rosnącego na podwórku. Nie reaguje na wołania, nie chce jeść. '' Ann całe dnie spędzała na siedzeniu na drzewie. Mijały jej tak każde popołudnia. To, co działo się pewnej nocy jest dla mnie dziwne nawet teraz, chociaż minęło już tyle czasu. Najpierw opiszę to co się stało. Był to czwarty maja, godzina 22:58. W nocy obudził mnie jakiś hałas. Dobiegał on z pokoju Ann. Pomyślałam, że coś się stało i poszłam to sprawdzić. Kiedy już tam byłam, zamiast Annabell zobaczyłam tylko czarnego kruka. Był martwy od jakiegoś czasu, więc nie dziwnego, że był już w rozkładzie. Okno było otwarte, myślałam, że dziewczynka wyskoczyła. Wtem usłyszałam za sobą cichutkie "Co robisz?". Za mną, jak gdyby nigdy nic, stała Ann. Naprawdę się przestraszyłam. W ciemności nie mogłam nic zobaczyć i kiedy chciałam zapalić światło, Ann złapała mnie za rękę. Była nieziemsko silna, a jej paznokcie wbijały mi się w skórę. Zaczęła coś mówić, ale w nieznanym mi języku i jakby niższym głosem. Kiedy już wyrwałam rękę z żelaznego uścisku, usłyszałam krakanie. Kruka już nie było. Rano rozmawiałam z Ann o tym co się stało. Nic nie pamiętała z wydarzeń poprzedniej nocy. Zapytałam, czy to ona przyniosła kruka do pokoju. Annabell spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona, mówiąc, że całą noc spała w salonie i nie wstawała nawet na chwilę. Odebrało mi mowę. Mówiłam jej, że ją widziałam. Ann była przerażona równie bardzo jak ja, ale ona wiedziała co się stało. Wiedziała kto przyniósł zwierzę. Po południu szłam na zakupy. Ann nie chciała ze mną iść, więc po wydarzeniach z poprzedniej nocy, postanowiłam zaklinować wszystkie okna i zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Kazałam Ann dzwonić jakby coś się działo i nie odbierać telefonów, chyba, że byłyby ode mnie. Po drodze wstąpiłam do ośrodka organizujące eksperyment. Gabinet doktor Fibby Guterstich, bo tak nazywała się kobieta zajmująca się przypadkiem Ann. Muszę dowiedzieć się więcej o tej dziewczynie. Recepcjonistka kazała mi zaczekać na panią doktor w poczekalni. Gabinet był otwarty, więc gdy tylko zniknęłam z pola widzenia kobieciny, udałam się do pomieszczenia. Przeszukałam małą, aluminiową szafkę i gdy już traciłam nadzieję, znalazłam akta Annabell i malutki kluczyk z numerem 23-563. Był to klucz do izolatki, w której trzymano Ann. Musiałam to zrobić. Na moje szczęście, kobieta z recepcji gdzieś poszła. Szybko pobiegłam w stronę izolatek. Znalazłam. Pokój numer 23-563. Otworzyłam drzwi i moim oczą ukazało małe łóżko i lustro. Ściany były obdrapane, widniały na nich rysunki. Jeden z nich przedstawiał zapewne Ann stojącą obok zmasakrowanych ciał. Dalej rysunki pokazywały ją i pewną istotę z głową kruka. Kolejne sceny z jej życia: domek w lesie, później ludzi, którzy ją odnaleźli, ośrodek. Ostatni przedstawiał Annabell w domu, która bawi się z tą istotą. Data obok rysunku - 05.05.14. To była dzisiejsza data. Sparaliżowało mnie. Wtem znów usłyszałam krakanie. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam w lustrze odbicie kruka. Pobiegłam do domu. thumb|Rysunek AnnKiedy wróciłam, na stoliku w salonie leżał rysunek. Przedstawiał istotę z głową kruka. Usłyszałam śmiech Ann. Biegiem udałam się na górę. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi od jej pokoju, śmiech ustał. Annabell siedziała na parapecie tak, jakby chciała wyskoczyć. Tuż obok jej okna znajdowało się drzewo, a na jednej z jego gałęzi leżał ten sam martwy kruk. Złapałam Ann i odciągnęłam od okna, po czym wzięłam zwierzę i wyrzuciłam przez okno. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem. "To nie był dobry pomysł, Rachel. Rozzłościłaś go!", krzyknęła i wyjrzała przez okno. Wieczorem, kiedy kładłyśmy się spać, Ann powiedziała mi żebym była ostrożna. Nie wiedziałam co mam jej powiedzieć, więc po prostu poszłam do siebie. W oddali słyszałam tylko tykanie zegara i kiedy odkryłam kołdrę, zamarłam. Na łóżku leżały czarne, kurcze pióra. Znów usłyszałam krakanie. Przez następny tydzień nic się nie działo, Ann również zachowywała się dosyć normalnie. Wszystko wróciło 12 maja. Ann obudziła się w nocy przez koszmar ze strasznym bólem prawej ręki. Nie chciała nic mi powiedzieć, ale to właśnie 12 maja straciła rodzinę. Nie mogłam jej uspokoić przez co najmniej dwie godziny. Około godziny 2:47 usłyszałam hałasy dochodzące z dołu. Ann powiedziała mi, że mam tam nie schodzić, bo ma złe przeczucia. Zostałam i mogę stwierdzić, że nie był to dobry pomysł. Kiedy rano zeszłam na dół, na ścianach w salonie pojawiły się napisy. "Oddaj mi moje dziecko", "Annabell, Annabell, Annbell, Annabell", "Daj mi Annabell" to jedyne, które udało mi się rozszyfrować. Teksty były wykryte na ścianie nie ostrym narzędziem, a szponem. Kiedy Ann to zobaczyła, była w szoku. Zaczęła płakać, mówiła, że nie chce z nim iść, że chce zostać tu, ze mną. W końcu zaczęła mówić, co się działo po wypadku. "Jechałam z rodzicami autem w czasie ulewy. Po pewnym czasie, tata wpadł w poślizg i auto spadło z klifu. Przeżyłam tylko ja...", Ann co chwilę urywała zdania dławiąc się płaczem. "Chodziłam długo po lesie, aż go zobaczyłam. Był ubrany na czarno i miał głowę kruka. Kazał nazywać się Crow. Zaprowadził mnie do swojego domu. Jakieś dwa miesiące później znaleźli mnie ci ludzie z ośrodka. Stwierdzili, że mam chorobę i zamknęli samą w tym pokoju. To nie byli dobrzy ludzie! On był dobry... chciał mnie z tamtąd zabrać. Nie umiał mówić, pokazywał mi wszystko za pomocą rysunków...", przerwała nagle i zastygła w bezruchu. Czułam, jak lodowate szpony zaciskają mi się wokół szyi. Ostatnim co słyszałam był krzyk Ann. Obudziłam się na podłodze. Była godzina 22. Ann nie było w mieszkaniu. Na stoliku leżała malutka karteczka z napisem "Dziekuję za opiekę nad Annabell". Od tego czasu minęło sześć dni. Wciąż odbywa się akcja poszukiwawcza, lecz nadal ani śladu po Ann. Dwa dni po jej zaginięciu, ośrodek został zamknięty. Wciąż znajduję pióra w swoim łóżku i słyszę krakanie, jednak na razie to tyle. Jak tylko będę coś wiedziała, od razu napiszę. '''19.05' Dziś z samego rana zadzwoniła do mnie doktor Fibby Gunterstich. Chciała się ze mną spotkać około godz. 12, tak więc jestem świeżo po spotkaniu. Pytałam, oczywiście, dlaczego zamknięto ośrodek i co to ma wspólnego z Ann. Okazało się, że eksperyment był tylko przykrywką, aby się jej pozbyć. Musieli podjąć radykalne działania po tym, jak panią doktor i kilku pracowników zaczął nawiedzać tajemniczy kruk. Ona wiedziała kim był Crow. Kiedy była mała, doktor Gunterstich uciekła z domu. W lesie, w którym się znalazła poznała "opiekuna". Był nim Crow. W domku, w którym mieszkała do ukończenia 15-ego roku życia, widziała rysunki różnych dzieci. Nimi wszystkimi opiekował się Crow, przez niektórych nazywany Opiekunem. Zajmował się dziećmi, dopóki ktoś ich nie znalazł. Zawsze puszczał dzieci wolno. Nie wiadomo po co to robił, ale kiedy znalazł Ann... to było coś innego. Kiedy ludzie z ośrodka zabrali ją od niego, wpadł w szał. Doktor o wszystkim wiedziała, ale siedziała cicho. W końcu, ją też by wtedy zamknęli. Crow przychodził zawsze w nocy, strasząc przy tym pracowników. Tylko Ann chciał uwolnić i zostać z nią na zawsze. Dlaczego? Nie wiadomo. Ann zawsze mówiła, że jest dobry i wiele wycierpiał w życiu. Stracił ukochaną żonę i dziecko. Pokazał jej, że "źli ludzie odebrali mu to co kochał". Zawsze kiedy przychodził, coś dla niej miał; kolorowe kamyki, wianki, bukiety. Ponoć Annabell wiedziała o nim całą prawdę. Ona i tylko ona. Ann nie było jej prawdziwym imieniem. To on jej takie nadał, nie wiadomo jak brzmi to prawdziwe. Dr. Gunterstich przekazała mi kopertę ze screenami z zapisu kamerki umieszczonej w pokoju Ann. Wywnioskowałam z nich, że Crow zawsze wylatywał przez lustro pod postacią kruka. Potem zmieniał się i zakrywał czymś kamerkę. Na razie to tyle. Akcja poszukiwawcza wciąż się odbywa. Nadal żadnych poszlak, żadnego znaku świadczącego o życiu Ann. 03.06 Dziś, około godziny ósmej rano, dostałam zawiadomienie z policji. Poinformowali mnie o tym, że w lesie znaleziono ciało martwej, kilkuletniej dziewczynki, pasującej do opisu i, że wciąż prowadzą sekcję zwłok, aby wyjaśnić przyczynę śmierci. Wstrząśnięta chciałam pojechać do prosektorium, żeby przekonać się czy to aby na pewno jest Ann, jednakże mi nie pozwolono. Chcąc nie chcąc musiałam pogodzić się z tym, że dziewczynka nie żyje, mimo że sama nie wierzyłam w to, że Crow mógłby zrobić jej krzywdę. Przez pół dnia biłam się z myślami. Chciałam pojechać do lasu, sama poszukać Ann. Raz po raz powracały do mnie wspomnienia z młodości, o których wolałam raczej zapomnieć. Dopiero wtedy przypomniało mi się, że ja całe życie spędziłam w domu dziecka. Znaczy, przez półtorej roku mieszkałam u bardzo miłej, starszej pani, która nie mogła mieć swoich dzieci, więc na starość adoptowała mnie, ale zmarła. Bardzo ją lubiłam i po jej śmierci, gdy wróciłam do domu dziecka, już nikt mnie nie adoptował. Pod wieczór, po swoich burzliwych przemyśleniach, postanowiłam jednak sama poszukać Ann. Nie było czasu do stracenia, więc praktycznie od razu rzuciłam się do auta i ruszyłam do lasu. Na dworze robiło się coraz ciemniej, a drogę oświetliły mi już jedynie światła reflektorów. Nad ziemią zaczęła unosić się gęsta mgła, która owinęła szyby mojego auta. Zaparkowałam jeepa blisko głównego wjazdu do lasu i trzaskając drzwiami popędziłam w jego głąb. Kręciłam się wokół drzew przez długi czas i nie znalazłam nic pożytecznego. W pewnym momencie, powietrze zrobiło się bardzo suche i zaczęło robić się duszno. Oparłam się o pień starej sosny, próbując złapać oddech. Zsunęłam się jednak na ziemię, a moja świadomość powoli zanikała. Gdy się obudziłam, znajdowałam się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Nie za bardzo mogłam dostrzec jak dokładnie ono wygląda, gdyż było w nim bardzo ciemno. Wydawało mi się, że nie ma tu żadnych okien. Powoli podniosłam się na łokciach, czułam jak pęka mi głowa. Wstałam, ledwo mogąc dostrzec swoje stopy. Szurając nogami po podłodze ruszyłam w stronę ściany, uważając, aby o nic się nie potknąć. Po chwili jednak okazało się, że pomieszczenie jest zupełnie puste. Chciałam poszukać włącznik światła, ale zamiast niego znalazłam drzwi. Po omacku znalazłam klamkę i zaczęłam za nią szarpać. Drzwi były jednak zamknięte, więc uderzałam w nie pięściami z całej siły, wołając przy tym Annabell. Odpowiadała mi jednak cisza. Postanowiłam się poddać. Upadłam na podłogę, zsuwając się po szorstkich, drwenianych drzwiach. Wtem usłyszałam szmery i buty uderzające w podłogę z siłą tak dużą, że niemalże podskakiwałam w ich rytmie. Odskoczyłam od drzwi, które otworzyły się z impetem i uderzyły w ścianę. Gdy do pomieszczenia wdarło się światło, musiałam przymrużyć oczy. Dopiero wtedy usłyszałam krakanie. Również wtedy zauważyłam, że na ścianach w całym pomieszczeniu znajdują się różnorakie rysunki; na każdym z nich gościł człowiek z głową kruka. Nieco przestraszona wzięłam głęboki wdech, zdając sobie sprawę, że wszędzie unosi się okropny smród zwłok. Wybiegłam z pokoju wołając Ann, nikt jednak nie odpowiadał. Dźwięk krakania towarzyszył przez cały czas, ale bałam się obrócić, żeby sprawdzić czy mnie goni. Chwilę potem dotarłam do białych, zdobionych drzwi, które całkowicie różniły się od pozostałych. Bez wahania szarpnęłam za klamkę, a drzwi otworzyły się z charakterystycznym skrzypnięciem. Widok, który zastałam w pokoju przeszedł moje najśmielsze oczekiwania, spodziewałam się tam raczej porozwieszanych na ścianach zwłok, co wyjaśniałoby ten smród. Pokój przypominał raczej dziecięcą sypialnie; ściany miały liliowy odcień, a na podłodze znajdował się miękki kremowy dywanik. W rogu pokoju, tuż pod oknem, stała malutka kołyska otoczona jasnofioletowym tiulem. Słysząc za sobą kroki, wciągnęłam powietrze ustami tak szybko, że o mały włos się nie zakrztusiłam. Powoli obróciłam się w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk i wtedy zauważyłam za sobą Ann. Byłam tym tak zaskoczona, że zamiast cokolwiek powiedzieć rzuciłam się na dziecko i objęłam najmocniej jak potrafiłam. Dziewczynka jednak stała w miejscu nieruchoma, więc puściłam ją z uścisku tylko po to, by przekonać się, że wcale jej tam nie ma. Rozejrzałam się pośpiesznie. Słysząc krakanie wstałam i zrobiłam parę kroków w tył. Wtedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałam jak przemówił. Jego głos był cichy, zachrypnięty i zmęczony, jakby mówienie sprawiało mu ogromny ból. W kółko powtarzał "Annabell, Annabell", a dźwięk jego głosu niósł się po pomieszczeniach, co znaczyło, że się zbliża. Gdy jego lament był coraz głośniejszy, z przerażeniem uświadomiłam sobie, że coś leży w kołysce. Ospałym krokiem ruszyłam do niej i pochyliłam się by zajrzeć. Na błękitno-liliowym kocu leżały zwłoki kruka w stanie rozkładu. Krzyknęłam, odruchowo robiąc krok w tył i wtedy poczułam, że na coś wpadłam. Strach mnie sparaliżował. Długie czarne szpony wyciągnęły się do przodu, a ogromne rękawy czarnej płachy pochłonęły mnie całą. "Córeczko", wychrypiał Crow. Było to ostatnie słowa, które usłyszałam. Obudziłam się w małej szpitalnej sali, leżąc podpięta do kroplówki. Czułam się jakbym spała wieczność. Byłam sztywna i nie mogłam się ruszyć. Wciąż miałam przed oczami obraz obezwładniającej mnie ciemności. Wydawało mi się, że przez cały czas śnił mi się ten jeden sen. Wypisano mnie dwa tygodnie później. Cała sprawa została uznana za zakończoną. Nigdy więcej nie słyszałam ani o Annabell ani o Crowie. W swoim łóżku wciąż jednak znajdowałam pióra i słyszałam krakanie. ---- Jest to creepypasta, którą napisałam niecały rok temu na Creepypasta Wiki. Miała być stale aktualizowana, ale o niej zapomniałam i... no cóż, nie sądziłam, że wyjdzie aż tak długa. Starałam się nad tym bardzo i mam nadzieję, że to docenicie. W sumie to chciałam wam opowiedzieć pewną historię z mojego życia, ale wymiękłam (uwierzcie mi na słowo, mam rozterki czy gdzieś o tym napisać czy nie od czterech lat). A teraz jestem niesamowicie zachwycona, bo w przyszłym roku będzie film na podstawie "Osobliwego domu Pani Peregrine", asdffsffjhgddjaad ♥ Autor: Emili Arter Kategoria:Opowiadania